Ban/Yasuho
Bio The renowned Greed from the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban is both a ruthless thief with a never-ending thirst for stealing and a tortured soul ready to do anything needed to bring back his true love. Having drank the Fountain of Youth's water, he is perfectly immortal and regenerates any wound in a matter of seconds. He possesses the magic called "Snatch", which allows him to steal anything (physical or not). Recruitment Ban, the Sin of Greed can be recruited for 90 CP. Class : Infiltrator Ban's attacks against Tacticians allow her to counterattack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Scrappers' attacks against Ban hit twice and never miss. Stats *Health: 5/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Attack: 2/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 3/5 Passives *'Perfect Immortal' **Gradually restores life each turn **Attacks that would reduce health to 0 have a 50% chance to reduce health to 1% instead (Guaranteed to proc the first time) **Regenerates 10% health each time he takes damage aside from DOT effects **Reduces duration for every DOT effects (except magical ones) *'Ruthless Greed' **Attacks can't be interrupted **Can't be debuffed with Pain *'Snatch' **Each time Ban is attacked/attacking, he has a 50% chance to reduce a core statistic of the target **Ban's corresponding core stat will rise by the same amount the target's stat was reduced **If this doesn't proc, has a 25% chance to steal 1 to 3 buff(s) Abilities *Level 1: Dirty Hands **Type: Melee, Unarmed **Target: One enemy (4 hits) **Special: Pragmatic Fighter (Deals more damage against targets with reduced statistics) **Special: Going For The Kill (Performs a follow-up attack against target with Combo Setup and less than 40% health) **One enemy: Combo Setup'' (This effect incerases the damage taken from the next Unarmed attack by 30%)'' *Level 2: Physical Hunt **Type: Debuff **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 2 rounds **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Doesn't trigger follow-up attacks) **Special: Delicious Power (Rising Up buffs applied to Ban always are the opposite of the Pressure Points debuffs apllied to his target) **One enemy: Pressure Points (Has a chance to cause Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed or Weakened) **Self: Rising Up (Has a chance to gain Fortified, Strenghtened, Agile or Focused) *Level 6: Fox Hunt **''Ban extends a nunchaku, jabbing the opponent from afar.'' **Type: Ranged, Melee **Target: One enemy **Stealthy (Doesn't trigger counters and bypasses protection effects) **Special: Let Me Look At This... (Bypasses shield effects) **Special: Master Thief (Is guaranteed to steal 1 to 3 buffs from the target) *Level 9: Banishing Kill **''Ban whips his nunchaku towards his target, either ripping his/her/it's heart or breaking their bones'' **Type: Ranged, Melee **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 3 turns **Stealthy **Special: Brutal Strike (Damage can't be prevented by resurrection effects) **Special: Fatal Blow (Defeats normal enemies with less than 30% health; deals massive damage on bosses) **Special: Bone-Breaking (Applies Dislocated Bones if the target isn't killed) **One enemy: Dislocated Bones (Takes 25% more damage from Melee and Kinetic attacks; takes damage after using a Melee or Unarmed attack) Category:Heroes Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Male Category:TV Shows Category:Non-Marvel Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Infiltrators